


Blow a kiss, fire a gun.

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: "So, you're jealous, Kageyama." The redhead smiled, slowly dragging the front of his gun down Tobio's covered chest."Not one bit"---.Basically a Mafia!au,  where Hinata is the new member, and Kageyama is already done with his shit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Blow a kiss, fire a gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was basically just an excuse to write a little mafia!au Hinata x Kageyama. Hope you enjoy it!

Hinata was swinging his feet up and down, sitting upside down in the velvet sofa, one arm behind his head. He has been like this for a couple of minutes now, eyes fixed on the ceiling, feet moving, and popping a gum he had in his mouth.

And yet, Kageyama found him extremely annoying. There was something about his presence that seemed to fill up the room. Despite his small frame, there was something about him that made him stand up. Maybe it was the bright red hair against the black clothes, or maybe it was his non-stop energy or the fact he was the new one there. 

Either way, Kageyama was annoyed.

"Could you stop that?" The blue-eyed snapped, looking directly at Hinata "It's getting annoying."

"What? This?" Hinata replied, making another gum bubble pop. His grin grew when he saw the expression in Kageyama's face, and immediately sat up straight, looking dead into the other's eyes, "I can stop it if you ask me nicely."

Kageyama didn't respond but didn't look away either. They have been working together for the last three weeks, and Hinata hadn't missed one chance to make a flirty comment on him whenever he could.

He was sure Hinata was only doing that to bother him.

To distract him.

And he was getting dangerously close to doing so.

The deadly stares went on for a couple of seconds more, until Hinata looked away, throwing his head back "Geez, you're so hard to flirt with, Kags."

Kageyama was about to respond when the main door opened up, and Daichi finally told them to come into his office.

\--.

"You want me to do _what?_ " Kageyama managed to keep his voice low and calm, but deep down he wanted to scream. To tell Daichi how stupid he was being right now.

"I want you to supervise Hinata," Daichi repeated without missing a beat. He could tell Kageyama was about to protest, so he quickly continued, cutting him off "You're one of our best men here, and he's new. Plus, you're partners, it's about time you learn to work together."

"But..." The blue-eyed started, but Daichi raised his hand to silence him.

"This mission is extremely important, and I've already decided you two are gonna collaborate on it." Daichi stood up, putting on his jacket as he looked to Hinata, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Hinata, who had been incredibly quiet throughout the meeting, stood up from his seat. He could feel the rage pouring out of Kageyama's body as Daichi completely ignored his winning and focused on him. He was the star of this mission, _him_ , the new one. 

Daichi was trusting him with this mission, and if that wasn't good enough, also gave him an excuse to tease Kageyama.

"Of course, boss," Hinata replied, trying really hard to shut down his grin, but failing.

"Great then," Daichi took one last look at Kageyama, voice dead serious when he spoke "You've already got all the details you need to work but feel free to use this office to do any research you might need. I want you two making some progress by 9 pm today and reporting to me first thing tomorrow morning, got it?"

"Got it." Both men said at unison, watching the office door close behind Daichi.

Kageyama could feel his blood running hot with anger. It was one thing to being assigned to Hinata as a partner, but it was a completely different one to be tossed aside to just watch him handle such an important mission.

But there was nothing he could do. Daichi had spoked his final word on the matter, and they had little to no time to get going. He was trapped with that human tangerine.

"Are you mad?" Hinata's voice suddenly cut off through his thoughts. The redhead was sitting on top of the desk now, smiling viciously, "Are you mad Daichi trusted me with this, and not you?"

Kageyama didn't respond, not even acknowledging what he said.

"You wanted this mission all for yourself, didn't you?" Hinata continued, his eyebrows frowning, "You've been hating my presence since the moment I got here because you feel outshined, don't you?"

He could see his words were starting to make some noise on his bad-tempered partner, so he continued, "Too bad you're stuck with me, and if I fuck this up, you're the one to bla-"

"Shut up, idiot" Kageyama snapped back, falling into his trap head-on. He turned around suddenly, grabbing Hinata by the shirt, fist clinging into the fabric, "If you mess up this mission, it's on you. I'm not taking responsibility for shit."

Hinata's fist rose up, taking Tobio by the collar and pulling him even closer. "Oh but you are, you heard Daichi..."

"Fuck that," Kageyama hissed, letting go of Hinata and taking one step back, "Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm going to work on my own."

Hinata hopped off the desk, carefully withdrawing the small gun he had on his belt and moving close to Kageyama until the tip was touching his shirt.

"So, _you're_ jealous, Kageyama." The redhead smiled, slowly dragging the front of his gun down Tobio's covered chest.

He was close, so close he could smell the scent of cigarettes coming from Hinata. So close he could feel his breathing crashing against him.

Weeks of teasing around had finally led Kageyama right where Hinata wanted him. But if he was going down in this stupid game, he was going to make sure he would win it.

Kageyama quickly grabbed the grip of the gun, snatching away from Hinata, and pointed right to his chest, slowly pushing back until Shoyo's back was pressing against the desk.

"Not one bit" he hissed, and without letting one-second pass by, crashed his lips against Hinata's, throwing the gun to the side as he leaned forward.

Hinata's lips felt soft against him, his small hands suddenly grabbing his face and pulling him closer. " _This little shit_ " Kageyama thought, grabbing Hinata by the hair and pulling it back.

"Don't think I can't see right through you," Tobio hissed, locking eyes with the redhead who was suddenly all flustered and red cheeks, "I know exactly what you want," He pulled his head back a bit more, kissing his neck.

"You have been teasing me ever since you came," He continued, hearing Hinata's little whimpers as he bites down his neck, "Flirting with me, coming at me with your stupid comebacks every chance you've got," He whispered, looking up to see his face, "Tell me what you want."

For being the one talking nonstop just a couple of minutes ago, Hinata couldn't find a way to say a word now.

The view of Tobio nibbling at his neck, the pressure he felt from his hair being pulled and the realization that this, _this,_ was happening, suddenly overcame him.

However, his train of thoughts were cut short when Kageyama suddenly pulled his hair once more, forcing him to face him. "C'mon now," the other hissed, his lips dangerously close, "Don't go all shy on me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Hinata said, managing to smile back at him. But his smile was dark, lustful, "I want you to wreck me."

The next thing he knew, Kageyama's lips were all over him. Kissing him on the lips, down his neck, his hands moving along to remove the black shirt. "Hop on," Kageyama said, and he felt himself being pulled up on the desk once more.

Hinata took advantage of the position and quickly helped Tobio get rid of his shirt. He wanted to take a moment and appreciate his toned, tall body half-naked in front of him, but before he knew it, Kageyama was pulling him close again, kissing him roughly.

"You sure don't waste any time," Hinata whispered, wrapping his legs around Kageyama's waist and locking him in.

"Shut up" Kayegama replied, marking a trail of kisses and small bites down Hinata's neck and chest, stopping right where his jeans were still on. He took a moment to look up at Hinata, waiting for a signal, and the other let out a small laugh.

"For fucks sake Kageyama, yes, take them off."

It was kinda sweet, the way he took a moment to silently ask for consent, but the cuteness of it all barely last a second. Kageyama had taken off Hinata's pants and boxers, and now he was sitting in the desk, completely naked in front of him.

Kageyama was looking at him with depredator eyes as if he was ready to eat Hinata up right there and then.

"Turn around and bend over." He said, voice clear and low.

Hinata felt a shiver go down his spine and did as told, hopping off the desk and prepping against it, his back turned to Tobio.

"You like it?" He teased, letting out a soft moan the moment he felt Tobio's touch all over him again.

He placed a hand around his neck, the other already traveling to get a grip of his already hard dick, "Can tell you're already dripping," Kageyama teased back, hand moving slowing up and down Hinata's shaft, the other pressing around his neck, "You're such a little whore, aren't you?"

Hinata's body twitched at the pressure, unconsciously pressing himself against Kageyama, his hips moving on their own, rubbing against Kageyama's growing.

"You like this, don't you?" Kageyama said, bitting down at Hinata's ear, his voice dangerously low, "You like being manhandled like this."

The redhead tried to let out a "yes" but it turned out more like a soft moan as Kageyama rapidly started to move his hand up and down Hinata's dick, his movements driving him slowly closer and closer to the edge.

"Kagey..." Hinata's mind was all foggy from the pleasure, his body begging for some release, "Kageyama I'm..."

"I know," Tobio said, introducing one finger up Hinata's ass, gaining a loud moan from him, "Ride it" He commanded, his hands not stopping for even one second, "I want you to stretch yourself on my finger as you come."

Hinata thought he couldn't handle it anymore. The tension, how good Kageyama's hand felt on his dick, his finger pumping in and out of him, but somehow, he started to move, grinning his hips against Kageyama's finger, following his rhythm.

"More, please," Hinata begged, his movements going erratic at this point, "Kageyama plea..."

Tobio didn't let him finish, inserting another finger. Hinata let out a moan and rapidly adjusted to the feeling, riding the two fingers now. It all felt so good. Kageyama's face buried in the crook of his neck, his thumb moving around the tip of his dick as he continued stroking him, the feeling of being filled.

"I'm gonna cu..." Kageyama's pace picked up again, surprising him, his body was about to give him, "I'm going to..."

But he didn't get to finish. Before he knew it, his body reacted on his own, coming on Kageyama's hand with a loud moan and giving into the desk, completely out of breath.

"So good" Kageyama whispered, yacking Hinata's hair softly to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Now perk up."

Hinata wanted to tell him to give him a minute to recompose, to breathe. He wanted to go on, of course, but he needed a moment to pull himself together before...

" _Fuck_ " Hinata let out as Kageyama went inside him, his dick filling him in. He cried out, reaching to grab the end of the desk for stability.

"Shh..." Kageyama slowly started to put his dick in, inch by inch, his breath already heavy, "I'm gonna go easy on you first," He mumbled, continuing to enter deep down Hinata, "I..."

Both moaned at the same time as Kageyama bottom down, his dick completely filling Hinata. "You're so big" Hinata let out, moving his hips up to him, making himself whimper. 

Kageyama fell on top of Hinata, his arms surrounding him to bring him closer to him. He could feel everything, the redhead's unsteady breathing, his body warmth, his ass fitting so tight around him. He needed a second to take it all in, but this time Hinata started to move in his hips in little circles, as in begging for some movement.

"Go on, fuck me," He whispered, and that was enough to send Kageyama in motion.

Hinata felt his trust going into him time after time as if Kageyama wanted to go even deeper with each thrust of his hips. He was a mess under him, trying to keep up, hands grabbing desperately for the desk, his voice shaking.

And then Kageyama grabbed him by the hips, aggressively prompting his body against him. " _Fuck_ " Tobio moaned, his pace going faster and faster. He wanted it all, he wanted to feel Hinata's body give in around him, we wanted to fill him up.

"I'm gonna come" Hinata could barely hear Kageyama when he whispered, his pace becoming erratic.

"Come inside me then," Hinata replied, pushing his hips aggressively against him.

Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, his mind blissfully accepting the pleasure and finally coming with a loud moan. He felt his body giving in and falling on top of Hinata, pressing him against the desk.

It took them a moment to recover their breath and finally move. Kageyama being the first one to do so and hearing Hinata making a small complaint when he pulled out. He grabbed the clothes that were scattered around the floor and gently helped Hinata stand up.

"You're not about to say something stupid right now, are you?" Hinata said, taking the clothes off of Tobio's hand.

"I was going to say you looked like a mess." Kageyama snapped back, a small smile escaping his lips.

"Yeah, no shit, whose fault is that?" He meant to sound mean but a smile scaped him as well, and before he knew it, he was blushing.

He didn't know if Kageyama noticed, or pretended not to see, because the man was already busy buttoning up his shirt and fixing up his pants.

"I'll make sure there's no one in the living room," Kags said, looking back at him, "So you can sneak out to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

Hinata was about to say something when Kageyama stopped by the door, turning around to give him a quick glance.

"Don't go all shy on me now, idiot." He said and closed the door behind him.

The redhead let out a soft laugh, running his finger to fix his hair. All that teasing around had finally worked.


End file.
